Save The Queen
by DaggerAlexandros
Summary: A story about Beatrix's sword. Is it really a sword? Has it been hiding something from Beatrix? What does it want?


Save The Queen's Secret.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Beatrix was walking down the velvet stairs, with her Save the Queen, she was going to patrol the castle, her golden brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked outside in the sunny day, fluffy clouds were up in the sky. Steiner, the Captain of the Knights of Pluto, was going with her. He smiled at her in the bright sunlight, but she did not smile back. Her mind was on other things.   
  
"What's wrong?" Steiner asked, following her, as she didn't stop walking. Beatrix blinked and shook her head roughly, then her eyes fell on Steiner's concerned face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Steiner. I had my mind on other things." Beatrix put her hand on her confused head and walked on.   
  
Steiner followed her, also confused.   
  
~What is wrong with me?~ Beatrix wondered. ~I... can't.. seem... to... think.. straight.~  
  
Beatrix looked around and then looked at her Save the Queen. It looked as if it was glowing. Beatrix's eyes widened and her vision suddenly had gotten blurry, she closed her eyes and collapsed on the stone ground.  
  
***  
  
"Oh..." Beatrix awoke, she was not in Alexandria anymore, she realized. She got up and walked around the light-green lit room, "Where...am I?"  
  
Beatrix touched the walls and felt it, it was made of crystals. Beatrix sensed something was wrong, she patted herself all over nervously. "Wh-where is it?! Where's my Save the Queen?!" She got on her hands and knees, searching for it.   
  
"Your Save the Queen is right here..."  
  
Beatrix looked up, she saw her sword, resting on top of a silk green pillow on top of a flat green crystal. She reached for it but she felt a sting. "OW!" Beatrix pulled her hurt hand back to herself quickly.   
  
"Who spoke to me?" Beatrix asked, massaging her hand, "And what knocked me out like that?"  
  
"T'was I...."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Hahaha.... right in front of you."  
  
Beatrix looked back at the Save the Queen, her Save the Queen. "What did you...How did you..."  
  
"Yes, I, too would've been shocked to hear that my best friend had... betrayed her! I know you saw me glow that cerelean glow. Hahaha..... I am not who or what you think I am." The Save the Queen gave out yet another glow, this time, it was a pearl white. Beatrix was blinded by this light, she closed her eyes and put one arm over her eyes, yet, she could still see it. The light finally ended, Beatrix looked at the Save the Queen...but.... It was not the Save the Queen. It was a girl, she was beautiful.   
  
She had long eyelashes and emerald green eyes. Her skin was peach and she wore a beautiful peach gown. She had curley golden hair that reached the ground. She had cherry lips and had peach shoes. Atop her head, a silk hat, peach, with pink and baby blue roses. Her peach gloves were holding a red rose.   
  
She grinned and said, "My name is not Save the Queen. It is Lilia. Do not let my appearence fool you!" She took off one glove and pointed at Beatrix with her index finger, she performed Climhazzard at the crystal close to Beatrix. Beatrix, thinking quickly, jumped out of the way.   
  
"What do you want from me, 'Lilia'?!" Beatrix glared at her, unarmed.  
  
"Do not make me angry, for my whole self is a weapon, and you are not." She turned around and sighed, "Thank you, good friend, for training me and letting me my your side, you freed me from that prison. I am afraid I cannot return the favor. I was hoping that this was a good way to return the favor. To show you my true self."   
  
"...Lilia... what do you want? I'll listen..." Beatrix walked up to her and put a gentle hand on Lilia's shoulder.  
  
"GET OFF!" Lilia flung Beatrix's hand off, causing Beatrix too fall. She took her other glove off and performed Stock Break. Beatrix jumped out of the way.   
  
~How can I get to her?~ Beatrix wondered, ~I've tried talking to her, I've avoided her attacks to prove my strength, but nothing is working... Maybe... I should show her how much she means to me as a friend and maybe.....~ Beatrix looked up to Lilia and walked up towards her.   
  
"What... are you doing?" Lilia threw the red rose she was holding away and used Shock on Beatrix.   
  
"Lilia... do you really want to kill me? Have I done such a thing to you?" Beatrix asked, still walking towards Lilia.   
  
"You've discovered my secret! I mustn't let you live!" She continued using Shock.  
  
"But, Lilia.... You can trust me as I have trusted you. And you had wanted to return the favor to me, right? So you wanted to show me your true self." Beatrix walked closer, her arm bleeding. She used her other arm to pick up the red rose.   
  
"I..." Lilia suddenly stopped... But then did the attacks again, "I cannot trust you! I cannot!"  
  
"Why is that... my friend?" Beatrix had finally reached Lilia and held out the red rose, "If you cannot answer that, touch this rose. It is the one thing we share. This symbol. We faced many dangers, and we also had many happy moments. I didn't care about the time you had accidently cut me, I just took you to wherever I went. I don't care if you hate me, because in my heart, you will always be my best friend."  
  
Lilia stopped the attacks the moment she heard Beatrix say, "Best friend." She glared at Beatrix, and tried destorying the rose.  
  
"Don't destroy it!" Beatrix pleaded, "It's what bonded us. This.. is us, our friendship. Please believe me." Beatrix held the rose closer up to Lilia.  
  
Lilia stopped the attacks, "I....I...believe you." Lilia touched the rose's delicate petals and a bright yellow light shone brilliantly from the rose. Petals were somehow falling from the sky, red rose petals.  
  
After the light had ended, Beatrix found the rose and her Save the Queen on the ground. She picked up the Save the Queen and the rose. She wrapped the rose around the handel of her Save the Queen and the next thing she saw was herself in Steiner's arms.  
  
"Beatrix, are you alright?" Steiner asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, I am...." Beatrix smiled with tears all around her face. "Yes, I am... I am going to miss this moment." She hugged Steiner and walked away.  
  
"'Til we meet again, Beatrix... my best friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
